Traditionally to control LED lights a control signal has to be provided to the lights either through a separated control pin or wire, or wireless technology, or technologies like signal carrier, or the LED lights operate in a master-slave mode. When the LED lights work in master-slave mode the LED arrays are controlled by the power source directly. For example the power source's voltage is applied to the LEDs directly, so the LEDs are lit up when the voltage goes up and dim down when the voltage goes down.